Finn Serpa
Character: Finn Serpa Player: RAWisJimbo Role: Deaf Explosives Expert Demeanor: Finn is extremely quiet, not speaking, and he's completely deaf. He can, for the most part, only communicate in sign language and written text. However, he can read lips and somewhat pronounce things, though oddly and sometimes unintelligible. Nature: Getting to know Finn is a hard deal, considering he legitimately cannot communicate normally. However, once you do, Finn can come off as a reasonable and calm person. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but does what he has to in order to keep Diamond Co. going. Description: Finn is a thin swiss man standing at 6'4", with long and scraggly blonde hair forming the definition of a rat's nest. He has a trimmed-looking beard on his face, though he's normally wearing a bandanna that covers the lower half of his face, and even sometimes a gas mask where it's not needed. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. Health *'Physical Health': 15 *'Mental Health': 15 * Strength: 0 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 2 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 0 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 1 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 4 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties You have six points to distribute among as many or as few specialty skills as you see fit (but at least two is recommended). Remember to explain what each specialty entails. I Can't Hear You.: 4. Finn is deaf. this means it's kind of hard to give a persuasive tone or affect him with the sound aspect of a flashbang. (Any sort of auditory based attack or roll has no effect on Finn. However, this means that any sort of auditory perception roll is rolled with a 4df-4.) Big Bang: '''2. Finn knows how explosives work, and thus is really good at dodging a blast. (When attacked by an explosive, Finn gains +2 to acrobatics.) '''Gear: * Colt Defender * Frag Grenades * Flashbangs * Smoke grenades * C4 Explosives * Claymores * Bottled Water * Canned food * Ballistic knife Possessions: Finn has a picture of him and his Family from when they went on a trip in 2034. Personal History: Finn Serpa was born on May 25th, 2030, in the city of Bern, Switzerland. He was deaf since birth, and was never really that social as a result. However, he did learn how to read lips very early on in his life, because not everyone knew sign language and reading lips made things much easier. As a kid, he went to a school for the deaf, and did decently well. When he graduated from high school, he took up a job at a weapons factory, and gained a fascination with explosives. In his off time, he would always tinker with grenades to see how he could make them explode in different and interesting ways. His hearing was already nonexistent, so he wasn't affected much by this testing. When the bombs dropped, he wandered the Wasteland while continuing to learn more about explosives until Diamond Co. picked him up in November 2052. Now he works on breach teams for Diamond Co. in order to raid for food and other valuables. Miscellaneous: As a member of Diamond Co. for 6 months, Finn has 6 Diamond Co. patches sewn onto his jacket. Loot: As of yet, Finn has not gained any loot.